


Mini Troubles & Mini Help

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini Lads is one of my favorite AUs and I usually go by sweetsweetsweetie’s drawings and headcanons for it.</p><p>So if you wanna see more of Mini Lads, or just look at her art in general because ITS AWESOME. Go check her out! sweetsweetsweetie.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini Troubles & Mini Help

**-Geoff & Gavin-**

A bright and sunny day, armed with nothing but your best tools and favorite beer, and maybe a small boy with a cute little accent. Geoff was spending the day working on the next game, or Lets Play as they called them. When Gavin heard what he was going to be doing, the boy wanted to help. And as sweet and kind of a gesture as it was, Geoff would be there ten times longer than planned if he let him actually help. But of course he couldn’t tell the kid no. So he told him yes. He gave him some materials he didn’t really need and set him up over to the side where he could keep an eye on him as he worked.

After a few hours of work, Geoff had made some pretty good progress on the Let’s Play. The game had them all collecting shit so it wasn’t a hard game. But it did take time to set up. All was done at this point, he just had to come up with a point system for the game and assign how much each collectible would be worth. The gent stretched out his limbs as he walked over to where he had set up shop for Gavin. “How you doing over here Gav?” he asked as he grabbed a beer and popped it open. He took a drink as he looked at what the boy was doing.

“I’m helping Geoff!” cheered Gavin as he looked up from his own work. The boy hopping up from his spot and walking over to Geoff. He grabbed his hand and pulled him in closer. “See!” Geoff let Gavin pull him along and once in front of what he had been doing, he could tell what it was. It was a bulletin board, just like the one back in town and ones they’ve made for other games. It had frames with the items they were going to be collecting which were then placed over colored wool. In the corners of the board there were one of each of the colors but with a numbered sign in front of them instead of an item frame. “I heard you grumbling and stuff while you were over there working on your stuff. You said something about needing a thing to say what gave what points, or something. I can’t always understand you when you get all grumpy when talking.” The gent looked down and the lad was just giving him a big bright smile. “But do you like it? Did I do good Geoff?” He was silent as he looked at the board, then looking down to Gavin. A moment after the straight blank face a warm smile spread on Geoff’s face. He chuckled as he scooped the boy up and tossed him in his arms.

“You did very good buddy.”

\----------

**-Ryan & Ray-**

It was a little known fact that Ray didn’t like cake. Ok, more like a well known fact. He had no reason for it, he just didn’t like cake. And often enough, just like any of them with their own distastes and quirks, everyone made fun of him for this. Even pulling little cake pranks and jokes on him.

And today was one of those days.

Geoff and Gavin thought it would be funny to rig up Ray’s room, to where when he would walk in, dispensers filled with cake would activate and fill the room with the stuff. Geoff had asked Ryan for some help with redstone. Ryan didn’t know what the redstone was for, or what the two were really up to, so he helped thinking no harm would come from it.

It was about two hours after the prank was set up that Ryan found out what the redstone was used for.

Ray had gone to his room, he forgot his rose and wanted it for their outting. And with his first step in through the door way, he stepped down on the pressure plate placed inside and began the excessive amounts of cake to fill his room. Everyone heard Ray’s screaming and came to see what was going on, and when they saw what was happening the lot busted out into laughter.

Except for Ryan.

Ryan wasn’t finding this funny at all. Not when seeing the face on Ray. He quickly ran to the wall of dispensers, ripping one out and disconnecting the redstone behind it, causing all the dispensers to stop. As they seized fire, Ryan then immediately went to Ray and picked him up out of the pile of pastries. The others started to calm down from their laughing fits, Geoff telling them they needed to go now if they still wanted to go do what they had planned. They all left to go about that junk, but Ryan stayed where he was, holding Ray in his arms until he settled down.

Once he figured Ray was alright, Ryan set him down on his bed. He then began to clean up the mess and dismantle those damn dispensers. By the time an hour had gone by and his work was done, all and any trace of redstone from Ray’s room was now gone. As the older man worked, Ray just sat on his bed and kept to himself. Ryan had tossed it all outside the bedroom door to be taken down to the storage room later.

The gent let out a hefty sigh as he sat at the edge of the bed, laying back as he closed his eyes to relax. He just lied there for a few minutes, though he was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a tiny hand tapping him on the forehead. Opening one eye, Ryan saw a pair of brown eyes staring down on him. He opened the other as well as he sat back up and turned to face the lad. He noticed something was on his head when he was sitting up straight. “Did you put something on my head Ray?” asked Ryan, as he touched it. He looked at Ray, who nodded back at him. “What is it?”

“Roses.”

“Roses?” Ray nodded again.

“You weren’t a meanie to me like the others. They laughed at me. You made the cakes stop and then got rid of everything.” Ray crawled over and placed himself in Ryan’s lap and wrapped his tiny little arms around his big torso. Ryan just looked down in a bit of amazement honestly, as he watched what Ray was doing now. “Thank you.”

Ryan could only smile at him and say, “My pleasure.”

\----------

**-Jack & Michael-**

The lads were a constant bundle of energy. They’re little kids, so it was a given. But holy shit, did they cause a big ruckus. Even apart, just one of them could just drain it out of you before the day was done. Sometimes one lad was bad and the others were behaving alright.

And today that one lad was Michael.

Not only would the boy not stop moving for five seconds without claiming boredom, he was in one of his moods. Gavin only hugged Michael when greeting him this morning and he wanted to shove the boy over. Jack had noticed it and figured he better take Michael to blow off some steam before he got close to hurting anything or anyone. He had to go collect some materials anyway, so taking Michael along shouldn’t be too much trouble.

The first hour or so of their little outting wasn’t too bad. Michael had his wooden sword and was swinging it around, fighting some trees and whatnot as Jack chopped down other trees for wood. When the lad saw an animal he would swing at it, acting like it was a real mob and yelling that 'Mogar was here to kill them!'. Every time Jack heard him make a threat, he checked to make sure it wasn’t any real mobs or anything harmful. It was usually just a pig or chicken.

After looking over what he had gathered so far, Jack figured they were alright to start heading back home. The gent swung his ax and planted it into a tree stump, before he backed off and stretched out his sore arms. He noticed that it had gotten quiet, and had been so for a while now when he thought about it. Since when is Michael ever quiet? Bed time and naps are the only times Michael is ever silent. “Michael!” Jack called out as he looked around. When he got no response he started to worry. “Shit.”

He started to search all over the immediate area for him. Checking around in land water sources, up the trees, over the hills. He checked every where he thought Michael could have gone. The man stopped to catch his breath under a tree, still looking around as he did. He didn’t see anything but he did manage to hear something. Sounded like something was whimpering, and that it was coming from above him. Looking up, he saw a small bear cub up in the tree. But it wasn’t a cub, it was Michael. Who was clinging to the tree and had his head tucked in. “Michael?” The lad jumped, startled by the sudden deep voice coming from nowhere. He pulled his head up and looked down, seeing Jack. “Jesus Michael, how’d you get up there?” The boy sniffled and wiped at his face.

“I hit a wolf on accident. It got mad and chased me and I got scared so I climbed up a tree.” He paused, he was getting hiccups from talking and sniffling at the same time. “Now I can’t get down.” The gentle giant could only sigh and shake his head as he looked up at the little warrior. Quite the trouble maker this one. He didn’t mean for this to happen of course, just seemed like mischief and Michael went hand in hand fairly often. Jack walked closer to the base of the tree and held his arms out.

“Come on, jump down I’ll catch you.” Hesitant at first but Michael closed his eyes and jumped down off the branch and into Jack’s arms. He waited a moment before he opened his eyes and saw that he was all fine and good. “You need to be more careful Michael. I don’t know how many times we constantly remind you guys about that.”

“Sorry.” The gent sighed, but then smiled at the boy as he let him down. They made the trek back to their stuff and grabbed it, and walked themselves home. As they started to walk, Michael got closer and closer to Jack, and when he got right up on him he grabbed hold on of his hand. Jack felt the small fingers wrapped around his hand, and couldn’t help but find it cute and a bit touching. Michael rarely had moments like these and though sometimes they were brought from something bad happening, they were still nice.

“Hey Michael, when we get back you want to go swimming?” he asked, as he looked down at him. The boy’s eyes perked up a bit as he heard him.

“Really? Can we?” Jack nodded. 

“Yeah, why not.”

“Sweet!” Michael let go and ran ahead, now blazing with energy again. Jack just laughed out as he watched.

They made it back home, got everything organized with enough time for swimmies before dinner.


End file.
